plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 27
Three |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defenses and defeat the zombies |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 26 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 28 |Diff = Hard-very hard}} Jurassic Marsh - Day 27 is the twenty-seventh level of Jurassic Marsh. It is a Last Stand level and the player is given 3000 sun to start with. Waves 1 1 5 5 1 5 2 2 4 4 3 |zombie2 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note2 = Skips to Wave 3 immediately |zombie3 = 1 1 5 5 |note3 = Skips to Wave 4 immediately |special3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 3 4 4 5 1 5 2 |zombie5 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note5 = Skips to Wave 6 immediately |zombie6 = 2 2 4 4 3 3 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 2 3 4 1 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Skips to Wave 9 immediately |special8 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 2 4 1 1 5 5 3 3 2 4 |note9 = Final flag}} Difficulty Like Day 22, 3000 sun are given. However, unlike Day 22, the zombie pattern is arranged for a much different strategy than before, like pterodactyls on all lanes. Additionally, the arguably two toughest dinosaurs are the only dinosaurs present on this level. The player should notice each dinosaur present and plan accordingly. But unlike other Last Stands, this one can be pretty easy or pretty difficult depending on the player's set-up, as more sun is given than usual, giving more elaborate strategies for the player to make. Strategies Strike from Behind :Created by *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Celery Stalker **Spikerock Plant one column of Wall-nuts on the first column, and then two columns of Celery Stalkers on the second and third column, and finally a column of Spikerocks on the ninth (right most) column. Let's rock! the Spikerocks will kill all Jurassic Zombies and Jurassic Imps; the zombies that survive from the Spikerock will be killed by the Celery Stalkers from the third column; and the zombies carried by Pterodactyl will be too. Note: This very same strategy can be used for both Jurassic Marsh Day 22 and Day 27. For this level, this strategy utilizes the fact that zombies pushed by ankylosaurus will not affect Celery Stalkers that hiding underground, and they can only reach the second column at most, thus the Wall-nuts (on the first column) will not be pushed. Nevertheless, the Celery Stalkers (and the plants behind) may still get pushed occasionally if they are attacking on the moment another zombie get lauched by the ankylosaurus, so use the remaining sun for remedy on such situations killed by the Celery Stalkers from the second column. No Plant Food, Perfume-shroom, and lawn mower needs to be used. Death from Below :Created by (Without Plant Food effect) *'Required plants:' **Primal Potato Mine **Potato Mine **Perfume-shroom **Cherry Bomb Plant Primal Potato Mines on the whole lawn. You can replace the blown ones with Potato Mines or Primal Potato Mines caused by both dinosaurs front or back. If you fear of these two dinosaurs ruining your defenses, you can use Perfume-shroom to prevent more trouble and Cherry Bomb against a huge group of zombies if you want to be prepared on the next upcoming wave. Only Spikeweed :Created by Use only Spikeweed to defeat the zombies. Fill six columns starting from the house side of the lawn. It should be noted that this is probably not the easiest method of beating this level; however, it does require very little planning. It could even be considered a bonus challenge for this level. It is very effective plant-wise in that the Spikeweeds cannot be pushed back by ankylosaurs and zombies dropped in the back row by pterodactyls will not hinder the player's defenses. The major things that can cause this strategy to fail are Jurassic Buckethead and Jurassic Fossilhead zombies, as they cannot be defeated by a row containing only six Spikeweed. However, this level contains relatively few of these zombies, and many of them are simply carried to the back of the screen by pterodactyls, which actually helps the player. Bucketheads and Fossilheads that cannot be taken care of in this way can be killed by carefully using Plant Food (the player is given four) on Spikeweed. Use it on the Spikeweed furthest from the house to draw the zombie(s) back allow more time for further damage, and carefully time your Plant Food usage to take out multiple tough zombies at once. Bulbs, Tiles and Mines :Created by Version 1 *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Tile Turnip **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb (optional) This strategy can be use in Days 22 and 27. Firstly, plant a column of Bowling Bulbs on the second column. Secondly, plant a column of Wall-Nuts on the third column. Thirdly, plant a column of Potato Mines on the first column. Lastly, plant three Tile Turnips on the first, third and fifth Bowling Bulbs from top to bottom. You will have 875 sun left. The extra sun is very helpful because you can use Cherry Bombs to fight against zombies, but this level is possible without Cherry Bomb. Use Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb on a tile immediately when the pterodactyls appear on the screen. Use Plant Food again immediately when the ankylosauruses appear on the screen. Use Plant Food for third time at the end of the wave. If you have extra Plant Food or Cherry Bomb, use it against zombies that are still on the lawn. No Perfume-shroom, premium plants, or lawn mowers are used. Version 2 *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Tile Turnip **Potato Mine This strategy is similar to Jurassic Marsh Day 22 but this strategy has some minor changes. Firstly, plant two columns of Bowling Bulbs on the second and third columns. Secondly, plant two columns of Potato Mines on the first and fourth columns. Lastly, plant three Tile Turnips on the first, third and fifth Bowling Bulbs from top to bottom on the second column. You will have no sun left. Use Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb on a tile immediately when the pterodactyls appear on the screen. Use Plant Food again immediately when the ankylosauruses appear on the screen. Use Plant Food for third time at the end of the wave. If you have extra Plant Food, use it against zombies that are still on the lawn. No Perfume-shroom, premium plants, or lawn mowers are used. Split Defense :Created by No Perfume-shrooms, Plant Food or Power Ups are required to use this strategy. *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Snapdragon **Spikeweed **Split Pea Plant Spikeweeds on the third and eigth columns, Wall-nuts on the fourth and seventh columns, Split Peas on the fifth column, and Snapdragons on the sixth column. You will have 125 sun left, which is enough to replace two Wall-nuts. The Spikeweeds on the third column, the Wall-nuts on the fourth column, and the Split Peas will counter zombies dropped by pterodactyls. The Snapdragons and the Wall-nuts from the seventh column will counter zombies from the right side. Spikeweeds on the eighth column will counter both zombies from the right side and ankylosauruses. Hit "LET'S ROCK!". Sit back and enjoy, but remember to replace eaten Wall-nuts (not damaged ones!). Gallery JM27.png|By PRIMAL Potato mine paradise.jpg| 's strategy jm27.jpg|By IMG_0224.PNG|By JM27Day.png|By Walkthrough Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand